User talk:Phin68
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Perry Lays an Egg! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 00:37, 18 April 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' About the Wikia Sure, I would like to help on your Wikia. Just tell me what to do and I'll be right with you. —Perryfan 17:39, April 18,2009 (UTC) :Alright! now if we can meet here, I can tell you what I need help with. Phin68 17:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) "Quirky Worky Song" I've notice that you move Quirky Worky Song to Background scats over redirect recently. To avoid this from happening again, it is the name, we were confirmed by a Disney person (we believe one of the creators) that this is the name. I've fixed it. Just to tell you. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:25, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey, no problem. Just wanted to let you know so it didn't happen again. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Trust Me, it won't. Hey, Would you like to join Toon Disney Wiki? I'll show you around. Phin68 20:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Well, I'll see if I can help out once and a while. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Phineaslover1 Ok, I accidently told Phieaslover, but I think it was Ok to tell him/her too. Maybe the User might want to make fan fiction. —Perryfan 01:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, No prob. Phin68 01:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Fake Done. All I could do is redirect it for now. We'll have to wait for an admin to delete it. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:15, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ardi's nomination for admin The nomination you left for Ardi is incomplete. You never listed how he meets the criteria or why you think he should be an admin other than "he is a very good editor." Take a look at the little paragraph I wrote about RRabbit42. You can use that paragraph to persuade other users to see your point of view if they are on the fence about a candidate. You need to campaign for them a bit. —Topher 17:40, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :If you need help writing something, You could as me for help.—Ardi Correspondence Talk 04:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::I hope that you could write something about me by tommorow night.--Ardi Correspondence Talk 02:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm right on it. I really hope you win this thing. Phin68 02:35, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::So do I.--Ardi Correspondence Talk 02:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::You need to put it above the support section, and below the name of the one being nominated (me). See RR's nomination for an example.--Ardi Correspondence Talk 02:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Explanation In case you don't know, I think Topher's Correspondence is made up of messages sent between him and Dan. I don't think that you put a message there and wait for it to be answered by him. If you want him to ask him, you could ask Topher to ask him. This is only what I think though, just confirm this with Topher.—Ardi 01:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. The correspondence is for Topher/Dan emails. Dan doesn't actually read there. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 01:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Toon Disney Wikia Logo Phin68, if you are still how did you get your logo for the Toon Disney wikia. I don't try to say that it is not alright, it is great and I like it, I just want to know so I can start working for the Phineas and Ferb en Español logo. Oh and Finally how did you get your background for your wikia.—Perryfan 23:38, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :It's a long story. By the way, If you want to make a logo, go to Logo Creation Wiki. I made my logo there just by asking. Meet you in Spanish PF wiki when I can. Edit Wars Listen, I'm sick of the edit wars. It's not just because I don't like them. We, as a community, have decided nothing on if we should use the video thing. That's why it's not even a real template. So I'm going to ask politely to please stop adding them. The constant useless edit wars are just ridiculous. Thank you. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:21, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Also, please do not take this the wrong way. I am just trying to tell you this to get rid of any hostility. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Look, I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you this. I didn't want to scare you off. I'm sorry. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I wasn't stating you were starting one, I was stating we were having what I consider to be one. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know to stop adding them, was all. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:09, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Swampy Marsh E-Mails Just got a reply from Swampy. The answer is maybe, although he hopes there will be. For the Whole conversation and more, go here.—Ardi Correspondence Talk 00:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Episode To answer your comment on Topher's talk page, what you guys see as "perfect" actually had many flaws with clutter, copyright, and availability. Besides, no one ever was supposed to implement them, like I've told you before, it's only a sandbox, it's not even remotely half finished yet. Just to answer your comment. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 18:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Please just let Toph answer. Phin68 18:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) He'll tell you the exact same thing. We were talking about it yesterday in the IRC chat along with RRabbit and Ardi. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 18:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :So be it. Phin68 18:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) It appears that there's some hostility between us. Let's settle it; I am just trying to tell you the facts about the episode boxes in my posts, but you seem to be taking them the wrong way. I hope we can settle any issues between us, as we are both editors here. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 18:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::We're going to take a look at the box, and it may be back once we clear up some possible legal issues. We are trying to reduce clutter by doing some other things with it, but I'm pretty sure videos (or at least links to videos) will be back within the next couple of weeks. See my talk page for more detailed answer. —Topher 20:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Captions I would just like to note to you that you seem to trust the DVD captions heavily. The community was informed long ago by Dan Povenmire that Disney themselves have no canon-place in the show, so therefore they are not considered a source. For example, Swampy told himself that Buford's name was "Buford Von Stomm," but the captions says "Buford Von Stom." You appear to have changed the name, which I shall fix soon. Just to let you know about our canon policies for the future. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Re:TDW Hm...I might be able to help, but seldom. I have my handful with other wikis. But, yeah, I'll help out some times. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 01:55, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :I've begun to help as best as I can. Hope I can be a quick hand time to time! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you so much Flash! Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:17, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Swampy Marsh Correspondence I have already asked Swampy your questions although he hasn't replied yet. Rest assured, when his reply arrives, I will post it.—Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 00:54, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Spelling Phin68, all I can tell you is you gotta work on your spelling. Not that I don't like editing your mistakes but sometimes it just, you know wastes time. So if you can, please try to work on your spelling and try your best not to mistake spelling. —Mai~(Talk) 09:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I would also like to add, that normally, if the word is spelled wrongly, it shows up with wiggly red lines under it, so If you see something like this, It's either wrong or not in the Dictionary. Right-clicking on the word will show a list of possible suggestions.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 10:11, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :: It's true. Ardi's right. There are red wiggly lines under the misspelled words. —Mai~(Talk) 11:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Naming files Please start naming your files more fitting name. Most of the files you've uploaded have been called "Cap" then a random number. This makes it hard to find the image. Also, I've noticed you uploaded an HQ version of Dan and Rick; thanks. Sorry, this is just something I've been needing to tell you. Thanks! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:40, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Swampy Please do not suggest to ask me to ask Swampy every time a problem comes up that we don't have an answer to. The reason for this is that I don't want to bother too much and for small things such as it being Meep or Meap, or if Jenny and Django are siblings. I hope you understand.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 01:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Re:SNC Well, the problem with that is that I'm trying to keep the sitenotice wedged in, as to not clutter it. Doing that might expand it further. Besides, I think "Featured Pic" works just as fine, right? —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 00:21, 2 June 2009 (UTC) New Main Page In the page, Forum:New Look for The Main Page, you also have to put your vote in the support section, not only in the preferred format section.—Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 01:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) The User we were talking to. I see that you have been having trouble with a user. You know the one from the T-Rex one. You know I talk to him/her to stop writing false made articles. I just found out that the user has created a PaF Wikia In Spanish. What do you think, did I upset the User? But I'll check your answer tommorrow because I'm signing out. Perryfan Talk 02:35, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Me too. ;) Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:38, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Both of you stated things quite reasonably, just as I did the three other times this person from Mexico tried to change Agent T to a dinosaur. The fact that they signed up for an account roughly an hour after they put the last change in, and chose a bad user name, indicates that they will be a problem in the future. — RRabbit42 03:52, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Disney XD Why, of course. But, a little update, the Improvement drive will no longer be apart of the main page when the Daily Danville comes out, so now every subscribed user will get the message of it every time the paper is published! The Flash {talk} 21:37, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! Hey, welcome back! Also, while you were gone (well, yesterday) we ended the vote for patches. Check out this page for the list, but it won't actually be up for a little bit as I add them. Anyways, good to have you here again! The Flash {talk} 02:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb en Espanol Hey Phin68, I want to ask you a small little question. Since I've finished creating the season 1 episodes do you think that we need to put the Season 2 as well? This came because all the season 2 episodes have not aired in Latin American. Do you think i need to start on them? Perryfan Talk 23:56, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Good call, Perryfan! I guess maybe add articles when they premiere already. —Ma ch 10:07, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Objection to redirection Thanks a lot for turning my page to 404 you big bully. P.S. Wikia will banish you forever Ah Ha ha ha ha ha! —Iransonic 00:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::See User talk:Iransonic for more information. — RRabbit42 15:52, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Thanks Ha-ha, no problem. Thanks for the patch, BTW. The Flash {talk} 23:00, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Big Ideas Oops, sorry Phin, I thought the template at the top was just something saying it needed work or it contained spoilers or something so I didn't read it before I made those edits. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:40, 24 June 2009 (UTC)